RvBCabooseBe My Cupcake? Chapter 1
by RvBOwns
Summary: takes place in blood gulch. new recruit joins blue team and develops a crush on michael j. caboose


Story: takes place in blood gulch chronicles. Nothing after that .

People: The usual people

Red Team- Sarge, Simmons, Griff, and Donut (no lopez cuz I don't know Spanish)

Blue Team- Caboose, Tucker, Church, Tex, Sister (Tex and sister wont be used that much), and Private Ava Cupcake(you).

More info: Private Cupcake (you) have just been sent to Blood Gulch to help out the blue team for an indefinite amount of time. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Your armor is bright pink with a small light purple band around the arms. You're a female and single…for now at least. Your job doesn't really give you time to have a relationship with anyone and most of the guys you work with you'd rather not have a relationship with. You have a happy go lucky personality and do not usually get angry. You get along with mostly everyone.

This is my first ever story so be nice! I would love to hear any feedback. It would be very encouraging to me to have feedback so I know whether or not to write a sequel or some other story.

Chapter 1: Arriving at Blood Gulch

I had finally arrived in the desolate canyon known as blood gulch. There wasn't much to see actually. It was quite a small place. Not really what I expected. Well I didn't know what to expect anyway. I wasn't really briefed on the situation at all, really. I was simply told to come and help out the Blue Team in any way I could. It sounded like they really needed my help. I made my way through the canyon, pistol at the ready in case of any possible threats, but really I didn't see anyone. I reached the blue base after walking about 300 feet. I walked into the Blue Base and looked around a bit. As far as I could tell, there wasn't a soul there. Nothing much there really. The place was quite empty, of furnishings and of people. And it was quiet. Completely quiet….until he walked in…into the wall…..

"OWWWCHIES! That was not the door."

"Son of a bitch! Are you okay?!"

"Donut? What are you doing over here? Are you going to sleep over? That would be fun! I could ask Church if you could stay! We could stay up late and tell stories!"

"Uh I think you have me mistaken with someone else. I am Private Ava Cupcake. I was sent to help you guys out."

"You ate a cupcake? I like cupcakes! Did you bring me one?" he said excitedly.

"Umm no I didn't eat a cupcake. My name is A-V-A Cupcake. I'm sorry but I don't have any cupcakes. But I like to eat them too."

"Oh well that's disappointing about the cupcakes. But I like you because your name is cupcake! My name is Caboose."

"well its nice to meet you, Caboose."

After our brief conversation, four other soldiers strode into the room one after the other.

"Church! This is my new friend Ate-A-Cupcake!" he said. "She dosent have any though…" he whispered to Church.

"Caboose haven't we told you about letting strangers into the base?" said Church.

"dude shut up it's a chick" said a teal colored man.

"tucker, how do you know it's a chick?" said church.

"dude I just know" said tucker

"well I am a girl but I'm not a stranger….well I am to you but I was sent here to help you guys. I am Private Ava Cupcake, not ate-a-cupcake."

"I knew it! It's a gift!" tucker yelled.

"Nice to meet you, Ava. I'm Church. And this is Tucker. Over there is Tex and Sister. And you've already met the village idiot over there."

Everyone exchanged hellos except for Tex who just crossed her arms and grunted.

"Don't mind Tex. She is one mean lady" said Caboose. "One time she hit me in the head when I was sleeping and I thought the tooth fairy was mad at me! You might want to sleep with your pillow on top."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, Caboose."

"Yeah you better" snarled Tex.

"Tex, must you always become a jealous bitch when there's a new girl?" asked Church.

"Fuck You!" yelled Tex.

"Oh man I love having girls on the team. I just wish they'd put out." Exclaimed tucker.

"Put out what, Tucker? Should I put out too?" asked Caboose.

"Oh jesus never mind Caboose." Sighed Tucker.

"alright well now that the introductions are over, we need to get you settled in." said church. " Since me and tucker room together and tex and sister have their own room, I guess you get to room with caboose."

"YAY! We're gonna be roommates! I had a roommate once he was in my head. His name was O'Malley. He wasn't very nice though…." Said caboose.

"yeah and it sounds like he took some important furniture too." Joked tucker.

"of course, you're always welcome in my bed anytime" said tucker.

"Umm no caboose is fine thanks I don't mind."

"are you sure baby?" tucker asked.

"Positive"

"Man tucker she hasn't even been here five minutes and you already struck out!" Church joked.

Tucker said nothing.

Church took me to my new room and I sat my bag down on my assigned bunk. Of course…bunk beds. I was assigned the top bunk because caboose once thought he could handle the top bunk but kept falling out and giving himself concussions.

"you must be honored." Caboose said.

"for what?" I asked

" you got the high bed! Im not allowed up there. I think there is something special about it but I cant remember…"

I laughed slightly at caboose's silliness and remembered that there was work to be done. What exactly I did not know. But I convinced caboose to come with me to find out what our assignments were today. We were both assigned to spy on the red team for a few hours then switch off with tex and church. Our shift was fun to say the least. The reds didn't do much at all… just talked. I wonder if they ever do anything else. Even though Caboose wasn't the smartest person he was fascinating to watch. He has a child like simplicity to him like he is seeing everything for the first time. Everything excites him. The world might be better if more people were like him.

Finally church and tex came to relieve of us our duties and we were free to go to bed. Caboose and I said our good nights to each other and shortly after, I could hear caboose's breathing slow down and I knew that he was already asleep. I sat staring at the ceiling for a while in my bunk until I finally drifted to sleep:

_"I was in the cave not far from base. I had no idea why or how I was there but it didn't matter. I was with him. We had shed our armor and it lay scattered in the cave. I was in nothing but a camisole and panties and he was in his boxers. He had such gorgeous blue eyes but you could never tell through his armor. His blonde hair came down to his ears and made him look like an angel. He was beautiful. There we no words between us just actions. He pushed me gently against the wall of the cave and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss and his hands explored my body underneath my cami. He was very gentle with me. I ran my hands through his hair. He ran his hands down to my butt hesitantly and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. This made him gain confidence because he deepened the kiss. He was so strong. He picked me up like I weighed nothing. Our make out session progressed for another ten minutes and then he spoke…… _

'_I love you Ate-A-Cupcake'_

'_And I love you Michael J. Caboose.'_

I woke with a start. I had never had a dream like that. Did I really have a crush on Caboose?

Chapter 2: The Morning After

It was morning. I only knew because the alarm clock said so. The sun is always up in blood gulch. It never rises or sets….weird…I didn't get much sleep last night after that dream. I thought about it too much. Could I really like Caboose? I've only been here one day! There's just something about him that draws me to him. It's also weird that my career is the reason that I have not been able to have a relationship with another person in a very long time. Being in the army, I am around guys all the time. But not the kind of guys I want to be with. Jerks and assholes mostly…full of themselves…men like, well, tucker. Perfect example of what I don't want. But Caboose was different. He didn't seem to be after what the other guys were after. He didn't seem to be after anything really….

I climbed off the bunk and noticed that Caboose had already left this morning. I wonder why he didn't wake me. Oh well, he probably forgot I was even up there. I went to the bathroom and took a very quick shower and then promptly dressed in my armor. I grabbed my pistol and headed to the roof of the base where Church, Caboose, and Tucker were talking with their backs to me. I guess they didn't notice I was there.

CABOOSE: I have never met a girl that liked me! What if she doesn't like me?

CHURCH: oh come on caboose you don't know until you try. Why don't you go get her some flowers or something?

TUCKER: uh hello? WE ARE IN A BOX CANYON. WHERE DO YOU PROPOSE CABOOSE IS GOING TO FIND FLOWERS????? Fuck that idea anyway. I told you man if you wanna pick up chicks get in the tank. Tanks are total chick magnets!

CABOOSE: I don't think Sheila would like it if I used her to umm pick…up…chicks?

CHURCH: Caboose, do not ever under any circumstance listen to Tucker. He claims to be the expert but do you see him with a girl? No. Just be yourself man and I'm sure she will like you for who you are….wait…be a little less yourself around her…yeah.

CABOOSE: thanks Church, you're my bestest buddy!

CHURCH: yeah don't mention it….ever….or I'll kill you.

I honestly had no idea who in the hell they were talking about now that there were so many girls at blue base. It certainly couldn't have been Sheila since tucker suggested using her. It couldn't be Tex since she scares the life out of Caboose. That still left Sister, and me. He couldn't like me could he?

ME: hey guys whats going on? How come you left without me this morning Caboose?

CABOOSE: hi ummm….well….i-uh….. I went out this morning for some-uh …some stuff.

ME: stuff?

CABOOSE: yeah stuff-like the kiiindaaa stuff that you use.

CHURCH: what caboose is trying to say is that we sent him on an errand early this morning to get some more ammo.

CABOOSE: what's ammo? I mean YES! That's it! More ammo!

CHURCH: hey caboose, since Ava is new and all, why don't you give her a tour of Blood Gulch? Normally myself or tucker would show her around but we have a lot of work to do today.

TUCKER: man are you fucking serious?! What's there to show her? Once again may I remind you: box canyon. Rocks and dirt. End of tour.

Church roughly elbowed tucker in the chest and the pair took off to somewhere down below.

ME: I guess its just you and me now, Caboose.

CABOOSE: yeah umm I guess so

ME: so I'd love to go on this tour and see all there is to see in Blood Gulch.

Tucker shouts down from below: "YOU'RE LOOKIN AT IT!" followed by the sound of wind being knocked out of him.

CABOOSE: umm ok I guess I could do that.

ME: is there something wrong, caboose? Why are you acting so strange?

CABOOSE: uhh-no I just think that tucker has been putting bad stuff into my orange juice again. Let's go.

With that we began walking around the perimeter of the base. There was little talking between us. Just some small chit chat. Most of the time caboose seemed to keep his head toward the ground until he ran into a rock. Then he kept his face mostly hidden from me. He seemed kind of embarrassed. He showed me Tucker's rock and warned me never to go near it. Apparently tucker does some pretty nasty things there. Caboose pointed out the cave that was in my dreams but we did not go in. instead caboose guided me further into the canyon nearer to the red base. It seemed so hot out today with the sun bearing down on us that we laid down on the side of a small hill to rest.

CABOOSE: look ava! That cloud looks like a kitten!

ME: it does! But look at that one over there! It looks like a penguin!

CABOOSE: Ava I like you. Will you be my friend?

ME: aww thanks caboose. Of course I'll be your friend.

We continued our little game of making pictures out of clouds and I laughed at the more ridiculous pictures that Caboose came up with. He was very entertaining whether he tried to be or not. It was so nice and peaceful there laying with caboose………..

ME: Caboose, do you hear that? what the hell kind of music is that?

CABOOSE: AVA! THE SHEILA CLOUD IS PLAYING POLKA MUSIC! BUT THE REAL SHEILA DOESN'T PLAY POLKA MUSIC!!!

Suddenly a military issued warthog with a pink-clad soldier in the driver seat came flying over the hill close to us with two red soldiers chasing after it.

SIMMONS: grif why in the hell would you let Donut drive the warthog?!

GRIF: because he said he knew how! I mean he went through training! He should have learned!

SIMMONS: we have got to get him to stop! DONUT! HIT THE BRAKE!

The warthog began to accelerate

SIMMONS: THE OTHER BRAKE! DONUT! LOOK OUT FOR THE-

Before donut could find the brake the warthog abruptly stopped in the side of a rock.

SIMMONS: SON OF A BITCH! Grif, sarge is soo gonna kill you this time for letting donut drive the warthog.

GRIF: dude shut up! Are you okay donut?

DONUT: yeah I'm fine. Woo! What a ride! I think I might have soiled my armor though.

Sarge emerged from the red base and ran toward the other red soldiers. Surprisingly, no one had even noticed that caboose and I were there.

SARGE: Simmons! What in the sam hell is going on here?

SIMMONS: Sir, grif allowed donut to take out the warthog without asking if he knew how to drive it.

SARGE: I knew all this hullabaloo had to be grif's fault. Grif, I'll give you a two second start, then I'm gonna shoot.

GRIF: oh come on sarge its not all my fault! I didn't wreck the warthog!

SARGE: one...

GRIF: son of a bitch!

SARGE: what did you say soldier?

GRIF: SON OF A BITCH, SIR!

SARGE: that's more like it. And Grif, you're gonna give the warthog a thorough cleaning later! I think Donut made a little mess!

DONUT: No sir, a big mess.

Sarge opened fire on the orange soldier as he ran for his life toward the red base. Since we finally had a distraction, I motioned for caboose to follow me back to the base. Luckily, we got out of there unnoticed. We stopped at the cave for a little while to hide out.

CABOOSE: that was fun! Can we do it again?

ME: not today caboose I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Let's rest here for a while.

I glanced around the cave and it brought back the memory of my dream. My skin tingled. I guess I really did like caboose. I wonder if he likes me. Even if he did, I don't think he would make the first move. The way he was talking to church and tucker, he seems inexperienced in love and not very confident, either. Caboose was sitting on a rock not far away from where I was standing. He removed his helmet and placed it on the ground next to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful. I don't know how long I was staring at him but he noticed..

CABOOSE: ava, why are you staring at me? Are you going to eat me?

ME: no caboose. I'm not going to eat you. Why would you think that?

CABOOSE: tex stares at me sometimes and I think she wants to eat me sometimes.

ME: I promise caboose I will never eat you.

CABOOSE: ok!

Caboose ran over to me and picked me up off my feet and spun me around giving me a big hug.

CABOOSE: you are such a good friend ava!

ME: thanks caboose, so are you.

Jeez this is going to be difficult. I want to tell him how I really feel but I don't know how he would react. It would be much easier if I knew whether it was Sister he liked or me. If he liked sister, I wouldn't want to make things difficult for him. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
